


Barge of the Dead

by lunar47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song reflects on her life with the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barge of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alissabobissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/gifts).



> Takes place during the episode 6x01 The Impossible Astronaut. Written when it aired but only posted now.

She didn’t think it would end like this as she stands on the shore and watches the boat go up in flames. She knows it can’t end like this. Her mind tries to work out all the time travel details. Is this truly the last time she’ll see him? No, she doesn’t think so. She has memories of their future together (her past, his future). He has (had) memories of their future together (her future, his past). 

Logic and reason tell her one thing but her heart tells her another. The love of her life is out there burning and there isn’t anything she can do. He crashed into her life at such a young and impressionable age. River knew she was never going to be the same. Since then they’ve been dancing through time and space, meeting briefly for some grand adventure before parting ways. But always with the expectation of more to come. 

Maybe there will be more adventures to come but it only heightens the realization that she’s counting down to the last time they will ever meet.


End file.
